You Can't Break What's Broken
by TalesOfAMisfit
Summary: (AU: Emma/Young Regina)[Centers around Regina's time with Leopold: Emma is a servant, and the only hope left for the Queen] Can you put someone back together once they've been broken so many times? Warning: Abuse, possible rape, idk at this point. Pls don't throw rocks at meh.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So hai. Uhm, I'm kinda new to this fandom, like the FF part of it at least, so pls be gentle bc I'm a fragile little soul. Jk, any criticism (preferable constructive) would be amazing, and I hope you enjoy. ALSO about the different point of view, idk it felt right to write it like this, so yeah. Hands in the air, don't care. Thank you for reading!_**

**~.oO0Oo.~**

.

.

.

You Can't Break What's Broken

.

.

.

You don't really ever know what's going to happen until it's happened.

As a matter of fact, it's one of the things you hate most. Aside from King Leopold, of course. He hates you just as much, though, if that were possible. You suspect it's only by Regina's hand that you aren't dead. Maybe that upsets you immensely too, knowing that she likely suffers just for you to remain here. However, you selfishly push that thought aside when you think about how broken she is after a night with him; how she relays on you so heavily to put all her fragile pieces back together after the King has broken them.

You're her reason for living. At least, that's what she says. You like to think she means it; what else are you supposed to do when you're irrevocably in love with the Queen? How's that for a mean trick?

You, are Emma Swan. A simple servant of King Leopold; and the only hope left for his Queen.

Speaking of whom, you are drawn out of your thoughts by the same woman who occupied them.

"Do I look okay?"

The voice of the Queen swirls through your ears and it's all you can do to not smile widely. You give a simple nod.

"Of course; as you always do, Your Highness."

It looked as though she opened her mouth briefly, no doubt to correct your choice of name, but you see her eyes dart quickly to the other woman in the room. A maid, and one who would have no issue telling the King that his wife is on a more than comfortable first name basis with a servant. You simply give her an imperceptible wink that lets her know you're on the same page- neither of you need Leopold even remotely upset- and she gives you a small smile in return, the gratefulness in her eyes apparent.

Gently, you grasp her shoulders and turn her to face the other direction so you can begin lacing up the back of her dress. There's a dinner party tonight, another thing that the both of you dread. Any occasion where Leopold can drink, he does. Which, is a nightmare more so for Regina than it is you; a drunken King is a violent King, and one who takes what he wants. Regina knows this, she had learned quickly when to expect the inevitable encounters between herself and her King. You can tell that she knows because you've started to notice how she withdraws the day of the event, undoubtedly mentally preparing herself for the night to come. It causes a sharp pain in your gut to watch it. To have to watch her retreat into a shell at the hands of her husband's abuse.

It's sickening.

But you do your best to make her happy. It's the small things that count, in your opinion. You know that getting a smile out of her won't ever make up for everything she's endured; but maybe it can help her not feel the pain of it. You can't do much while the King is around, or someone that would whisper in his ear is. But, nothing makes you happier than when he leaves the castle, or the servants are called away to do something. Normally, you'd go with them, but somehow Regina had convinced her husband that she needed you to stay with her; that she needed a personal…"lady in waiting"…as it was called. She must've caught him in a good mood for him to grant her such a request, or, done something for him. You pretty much believe it was the second option, seeing how he's never in a good mood, and ever since you'd known him, the King hadn't let Regina be alone with someone who wasn't family, or with him in the room. Which, looking back, doesn't surprise you; especially not now that you know about the possessive bastard that he was. And still is, for the most part. You're the exception, but that doesn't mean there's no rules. Quite a few times Regina had been punished for what he deemed disrespectful behavior, or in other words, got too close to you for his liking.

It didn't stop the Queen, though.

Even when you begged her not to. Pleaded with her that you weren't worth whatever suffering that being around you warranted. She still refused to dismiss you.

Once again, the selfish part of you didn't mind. You didn't mind sitting on the elaborate sink with your back to the wall, reading while the Queen bathed. You didn't mind the playful banter that often happened during these times, resulting in the melodious sound that was Regina's laugh echoing through the room. You didn't mind the nights where you and the Queen sat on her bed and talked. Sometimes it became deep, other times it was simply petty discussion. No matter what the activity, you've found that anything you do with Regina is something that you'd do again, and again, and again.

But you've learned. Learned that not all eyes in the castle are in favor of Regina. Not everyone here cares what happens to the Queen, something that baffles you. How could anyone want to subject a person like Regina -kind, caring, selfless- to the things that, to some degree, everyone knew happened. It's something beyond you, but you have taken it into account. Experience, after all, is a brutal teacher; but you learn. Oh, do you learn.

The most clear example in your head is the time that a chambermaid had walked in on one of Regina's baths, except, you had been on the sink, laughing animatedly with the Queen. Somehow, word had gotten back to the King, and he had taken it very wrongly. The following week had been hell. It had gutted you, or at least, that's what it felt like. The Queen had a limp for a week, and you spent that time trying to cover up the dark bruising around her eye, her split lip, and the cuts that had been on her back, most likely from being pushed against the wall. All because someone had told the King that you two were bathing together. And just like that, something innocent had turned into a few weeks of hell for Regina at the hands of Leopold.

That experience had you wary for a number of weeks, constantly looking around when it was just the two of you. Always double checking that you never called her by her given name, let alone slipped up and called her Gina like you did sometimes in private. But, she grew tired of this, told you that she'd rather have bruising for months than go without you. You wanted so badly to tell her no, that you weren't worth that trouble. You weren't worth any bruise being lain to her skin. But you didn't. You had simply nodded and went on like you had been doing, albeit more cautious. You rationalized it by telling yourself that as long as she was happy, things would be okay. You were painfully wrong. But again, hindsight is always 20/20.

You find yourself grounded by her voice dismissing the maid. She gives the woman a plausible excuse that seems to work, and a few seconds later, you are alone. You finish tying up the dress, and as soon as you do, she's turned to face you, her eyes searching yours for the words that you aren't saying.

"Do not worry for me, Emma." she says softly, tucking a stray hand of your hair behind your ear.

She had an innate ability to read you like a book, sometimes you loved this about her, and other times, you viewed it as a curse.

"How can I not?" you answer.

She sighs at this, her chocolate eyes twinkling slightly as she smiles softly.

"I suppose that choice is entirely your own, but it would make it a lot easier on me if I knew that you were not in distress."

The gravity that her words hold have your stomach in knots before you realize it.

"That's not fair, Regina. How am I to sit here and be calm while I know in a matter of hours the man you call your husband will be ready to hurt you? How am I to remain calm while you try to hold back your cries two doors down?" you're talking fast now, desperation is taking over, as it almost always does.

Slight hurt appears briefly in her eyes and you instantly feel guilt rise up in you.

"I-I-I'm so-" you begin to stutter.

She holds her hand up, silencing your apology.

"Don't apologize for your feelings, Emma. I know it's a lot to ask of you, and I'm sorry that it is you that I place this burden upon, but I fear that if you are not strong -for me- tonight, then I will have nothing. If you must worry, then I can not stop you, but please, try not to be scared for me."

You're quiet at this. You think about what she's saying, really think about it. It's like a slap of reality, cold hard reality, in the face. Once again, she's somehow feeling the need to apologize to you, and there's absolutely no reason for it. Always the selfless one, even if it is her that should be worried over. If she needs you to not worry, then you know you'll try your hardest not to. In truth, you'd try your hardest to do anything she asked of you.

"I'll try, for you." you say softly, gently grasping her hand.

She smiles at this, and gently squeezes your hand back.

"I won't be seeing you until morning, I guess. I can't imagine the party starting this late and being over in time for this to be done before morning."

You nod at her words, register what she's saying. You won't see the damage until tomorrow morning, at least, not unless you're lucky enough that Leopold passes out in his own chambers. Rarely does this happen, though, so you don't count on it.

Briefly, you glance at her features as she meets your eye. She looks so young, innocent. Even after being subjected to the King for almost two years now. It briefly goes through your mind that it's because she _is _young. Only twenty-four. This fact saddens you as well, that someone so young and so kind like Regina could be forced to endure the life that she does.

With that thought leaving your head, you return the small smile that's on her face.

"I'd give all the money in the kingdom to know what goes on in that head of yours." she says softly.

"And yet, all you have to do is ask." you respond with a wink, walking to the door with her.

"Thank you, for everything." she tells you as you open the door.

You can see Leopold coming up the hallway towards the two of you. You notice Regina stiffen as she swallows thickly, like a nightmare is making its way down the hallway. Then again, it is.

"You're welcome, Your Highness." you almost say it almost coldly, as the King is now within earshot.

She turns briefly to meet your eyes once more, and you do your best to convey the feelings that you have. That she'll be safe, and that you care, because tonight, she'll need all she can get. You barely catch the quirk of her lips as she turns and takes the arm of her husband, but it's there. You turn around and make your way to your chamber, shutting the door behind you. As you slide down against the back of it, you begin to cry. You cry for the pain that is bound to come to Regina. You cry for the happiness that is stolen from her. You cry for the helplessness of your situation.

You cry for your Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hei again. So yeah this is the second chapter...hehe. Uhm, I don't really have much to say on it, but I hope you enjoy! I own nothing, per usual .-.**

**~.oO0Oo.~**

.

.

.

You Can't Break What's Broken

.

.

.

You fall asleep somewhere around midnight.

You didn't want to, you would have preferred to stay up until the morning, even the next day if it meant you would be able to see Regina. You feel like she's a drug; and you can't be away from her for more than a couple hours. You know that sounds pathetic, and deep down you know that it's infinitely more complex than that. You know this is about more than not being able to see her; it's about not knowing whether or not she's safe. It's about not knowing whether or not you'll see her again, whether or not the next time you see her it won't be possible to put her back together. Your fear holds you hostage in a way, always there, always crippling you. Obstructing your choices, deciding things on your behalf before you even know you want them.

But, today, fatigue and worry wore you out, and you fell asleep. The party still had a few hours left, and you had intended on making yourself busy, but it was no success. Honestly, you probably would've slept the whole night had someone not come busting into your room at around three in the morning.

"Ms. Swan! Ms. Swan!" a maid, one you recognize as Martha, comes barreling into your room.

You feel agitation build up in your gut at being roused from your slumber, but you push it down in an effort to appear unhostile. Martha was a kind, older woman who, to the extent of your knowledge, had seen you and Regina many times together; but to her credit, never told Leopold.

"Yes? What is it, Martha?" your voice is sleep riddled, but she understands you.

"It's the Queen, Ms. Swan. She's not responding!" her voice is frantic, and it sends chills down your spine.

"What do you mean?" you ask, worry rising in your voice.

"The King- he left her chambers about five or six minutes ago. I had went in to make sure she didn't need anything before she retired for the night, but she wouldn't answer me. I tried moving her shoulder, nothing. She wouldn't even wake if I shook her!" Martha's eyes were wide and she was talking fast, the condition of the Queen shaking her.

"Five minutes ago?" you mutter, really to yourself, but she nods, stepping out of your way.

You scramble out of your bed, desperate to get to Regina's room. You know it was Leopold, he'd done something to her, and it lights a fire in your stomach. Your fear takes over once more as thoughts go through your head while Martha's words finally sink in.

Unresponsive. Unmoving. Won't wake up.

She can't be dead. There's no way. A vision of Regina's pale flace flashes through your head and you feel tears sting your eyes. You didn't care at this point if it killed you, Leopold would die if she was dead. You would kill the King, and gladly lose your life for it.

All this, you would do for your Queen.

Your mind was nearly blank aside from thoughts of Regina as you ran down the hallway to her room. Martha had decided she'd keep watch outside for the King. Although, you doubt that he'd be awake until noon today if he retired to his chambers. Regardless, you're thankful for the woman, and the kindness she holds in her heart for Regina.

"She made sure my family survived. She doesn't deserve what the King does. And she certainly shouldn't be punished for finding happiness. Take care of her, child." Martha tells you.

You smile and thank her softly, eternally grateful that some people in the castle maintain loyalty to Regina. Not even loyalty, really, just common decency. Quickly, you open and shut the door to her chambers, your eyes are already seeking out the Queen.

It doesn't take long for you to find her, she's still in the bed, her wild brown hair strewn over the pillows. You run over to her, searching her body and face for any type of movement. Bile almost rises in your throat at the sight of her bruised wrists, the small nightgown she had been wearing was torn slightly, both straps off her shoulders. The garment had risen to her upper thigh, revealing the sight of what looked to be more bruises. You wanted to hit a wall, hard. You take a look at the sheets and see they're damp, another disgusting fact, and you make a mental note to change them.

You slap yourself inwardly for wasting precious time on things like this. Gently, you lay your head on her chest, listening carefully for her heartbeat. It's not there. Your stomach plummets at this observation. He'd killed her.

Leopold had finally killed his wife.

Your mind starts going a mile a minute as tears start to fill your vision. She can't be gone. She can't. Your heart clenches at the thought and you wipe your nose before looking down at her face. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, you go numb for a minute as you take in her still form. And then it hits you.

You had heard from a traveler about a way to restart someone's heart, but it had to be done quickly. You had no idea if it would work or not, but you had to try. Anyone who could try and save her with magic was too far away, and you'd never get anyone here without the King's approval. Besides, since he had passed out for the night, you'd have no way to get to him anyway. Carefully, you pick up Regina in your arms and lower her to the floor, softly setting her down. You rack your brain on how to do this before you finally put a plan together.

You place your hands together and put them on her chest, right above her heart. You begin pushing down, trying to imitate a heartbeat, hoping and praying that this will work. You hope desperately that you aren't too late. It's crazy to you, you're trying to bring the Queen back from the dead.

That hits you like a ton of bricks.

_She's dead. Regina has literally died. _At least, by definition.

More tears spring to your eyes as you continue to pump on her chest. You push your nerves aside and stop your movements for a few seconds to open her mouth and tilt her head back. Throwing caution to the wind, you gently hold her nose shut and blow your air into her mouth. You repeat this process again, growing more desperate as nothing happens. Tears begin to roll down your cheeks as she continues to be still.

"Come on!" you yell to nobody. It's caught up in your sobs, but you don't care.

You keep going, pleading for her to wake up. You're begging, to anything and anyone that Regina would open her eyes. Your stomach feels like an elevator falling down eighty stories with no brakes; but you keep trying. She's _everything_ to you.

"_Please_, Gina." you sob, cries rolling out of your mouth faster than you can think about them.

You still don't know whether it was a miracle or by the sheer grace of a God that may or may not exist, but Regina coughs. It may just be the most beautiful sound in the world to you at the moment. Slowly but surely, she coughs some more; her eyes beginning to open. You're smiling like a fool now, wiping tears from your face as you take a hold of one of her hands and use your other one to brush the hair from her face.

"There she is." you say softly, smiling to yourself. "There's my girl."

You giggle when she smiles softly. Her eyes have that familiar twinkle in them, even if it's faint. She reaches up with the hand that you aren't holding and gently touches your cheek.

"You saved me." her voice is slightly raspy, but you couldn't care less; she's alive.

"Yeah." you choke out, smiling down at her. "I was so scared."

"I'm terribly sorry, Emma." her eyes look as if they're going to water and you feel your heart clench once more.

"You have _nothing_, absolutely _nothing _to be sorry for, Gina. I need you to know that." you tell her, stroking her cheek lightly.

She shouldn't be apologizing for this. It's sick. She was literally _dead_. Her heart had stopped beating, because of her husband. Because of the sick bastard that you had to call King.

You decide that she needs rest, of course, but you also think that she'd probably appreciate a bath. To relax herself, and more importantly to her, rid the evidence of Leopold from her body. You begin to get up slowly, gently sliding your hand out of her grasp.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go draw you a bath, okay?" you tell her.

"Please don't leave me." her voice is pleading, it hurts you to hear her like this; so scared.

"I'll be right back, Gina." you say softly, giving her a small smile. "I promise I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

"I always know when you're gone." she tells you, smiling as she says it.

Her words warm your heart, and when you feel her release your hand, you get up and make your way to the bathroom on the other side of her chambers. You turn on the water and make sure it's warm before returning to Regina. She is silent as you help her off the floor, and you notice the slight wince as she puts pressure on her leg to hold her up. You bite your tongue and hold her tighter against you with the arm you've slid around her waist, supporting her as you make your way back to the bathroom.

When you make it in there, you shut the door, trapping the steam in the room and keeping the world out. The relief in Regina's eyes is apparent, and you can tell she's pleased at the idea of finally being alone. You move to undo the button on the back of her nightgown but she stops you, her eyes going wide.

"Please don't." she says, taking a small step back from you.

The movement sends a pang to your heart, but you understand. It's as if she can sense you're thinking about why she won't let you do the simple task, even though you've done it countless times before; curse her ability, or maybe it's your readability.

"I just..." she averts her eyes briefly, "I don't want you to see...not this time."

Her voice cracks as she looks down to her feet. You've decided that the crack in someone's voice before they're about to cry is one of the worst things in the world. You're reaching for her before you register what your arms are doing and within a second her tears are warm on your neck. You hold her tight, as tight as you think you can without hurting her. Your heart breaks with each sniffle that the brunette emits; it's all you can do not to squeeze her harder, but you don't want to hurt her.

"Why are you still here, Emma?" she says softly, pulling away.

You don't know how to answer that question. Or rather, you know how to, the answer is pretty simple.

_I'm here because I love you. I love you more than anything in this whole realm, more than myself, and it kills me to see you going through this. I'm here because I love you so much that I can't bear the idea of you doing this alone. I'm here because you're everything to me, Regina._

But you can't tell her that. There's no way you'd dump all that on her in the midst of this. You avert your eyes, unable to meet her questioning gaze. You can feel the gears turning in your head as you try to formulate a response. You don't want to lie to her, but you can't exactly tell her the truth. It's causing your heart to beat faster while you try to think of something, anything, to tell her.

"You don't have to answer me, Emma. I understand." she steps away from you and reaches behind her to undo the buttons.

You smile gratefully; she knows that you're here because you want to be, and that seems to be enough for her, but you also know that she's trying to see if there's something else.

"Just think, you said all I had to do was ask to get into that head of yours." she smiles at you, and you know she's trying to get a rise.

"Maybe I raised the price?" you counter, helping her into the bath. "I'm quite the enigma when it comes to you, aren't I?"

You know it's a lie, she can read you like a book.

"Because I always have to try so hard to figure you out, don't I?" she giggles, a knowing look in her eye.

"Pipe down, Gina." you laugh, climbing up on the sink to your usual spot.

It's quiet for awhile, you're lost in your thoughts and she's quiet; focusing on the task of bathing. You're incredibly thankful that it worked, that you have her back. You've decided that you're taking her to see the nurse first thing to make sure everything's totally fine, but that'll have to wait until morning. Which, reminds you that you need to change the sheets on her bed. There's no way you'd let her go to sleep with those sheets on her bed. Plus, you figure she's probably going to want you to stay with her awhile, and you don't really want to sit in Leopold's filth either. You get up quietly and make your way to the door. Just as you reach the doorknob and open your moth to tell her where you're going, Regina speaks, and it nearly breaks your heart.

"You know, Emma, when he was choking me, when I knew that I was going to fade to blackness, I wasn't afraid? I wasn't afraid because I knew when I woke up, if I did, that you would be there. And if I didn't, I'd be free; I'd be able to see you all the time, and it would be my turn to keep you safe."

You let your head fall down slightly and take your hand off the door. Tears spring to your eyes as you digest what she just said, and you bite your lip as you turn around. She's staring at you, not expectantly, not asking you to answer, just staring at you.

"I wish I could say the same." you say.

You're unsure how to reply to her words. Hearing her say that she knew you'd save her, that she knew you'd be there, warmed your heart. But hearing the other things, it makes you nauseous. She had accepted death. It made you wonder if this could be fixed. You can only do so much for someone; and it's a whole lot easier to break the spirit to live than it is to bring it back.

Her eyebrows arch slightly at this, her face emotionless. You're gauging her reaction to what you said, trying to figure out to continue. She had obviously shared something extremely personal, and you decided that she was putting on the stone mask in an effort to deflect anything you say that could hurt her. It saddens you, that she might feel the need to close up the way she does when her husband speaks to her, but it lets you know that what you say is important to her. It _matters_ what you say to her.; it affects her.

"I was terrified, Gina. I was absolutely mortified." you tell her.

Her face relaxes instantly, and her brown eyes widen at your admission. You walk over to the tub and sit down next to her on the floor. You reach over and take the hand that's sitting on the wall of the tub. She looks over as you begin to draw small circles on the back of her hand, searching your eyes for more of a response.

"I..." you begin, trying to string the words together in your head, "...don't think I have the words to describe the feeling I got when I was informed of your condition. It was like having a ton of bricks dropped off the tallest spiral, the way they would plummet, that's how my stomach felt. I was so angry, Gina. I was irate. I can't tell now if the tears were from anger at the King or from the sadness that overtook my body when I saw you; when I saw you lying on your bead, not moving, left to lay there in filth while the drunken King clambers back to his chambers. I could barely breathe when I couldn't hear your heart, when I couldn't see you breathing. And my heart, Gina, it was pounding so fast. Faster than a million stallions, I swear to you, when I was trying to bring you back-" you stop, you're choking up now, you can feel the tears pricking your eyes.

You don't have it in you to look up to her eyes, so you keep staring at the delicate hand you're holding, still drawing little circles.

"When I was trying to bring you back...to me. I couldn't think of anything in that instant. Not about your duties as a queen, or what the kingdom would do, what your father would do; I could only think about how I would be permanently broken, how it wouldn't be worth living anymore; how I would kill Leopold. I would kill him, even if it resulted in my death; Leopold was going to die. I was so afraid when you weren't waking up, when I was trying everything and getting nothing. Have you ever felt that, Gina? It was the kind of fear that was unshakeable, like something that sticks in your teeth, it was paralyzing; the thought of losing someone who is _so_ important to you? That was what I was feeling, Gina. Do you know what that's like?"

You finally look up, your heart in her hands at this point. You hadn't meant to say all that, but there was no stopping it once you began. She slowly pulled her hand back, you can see that your words had affected her, there were tears rolling down her cheeks now. You hadn't meant for that, never did you want to make her cry.

"Please don't cry, Gina. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

She shook her head at this, "No, Emma. Don't apologize."

Her hand reaches up and lightly touches the side of your face as she sniffles a little bit. She's grinding her jaw, you notice, she wants to say something. But she's fighting it, so you know that should she choose to voice her thoughts at this moment, it's going to be important; it's going to be from the bottom of her heart.

"It's just that- I feel that fear everyday, Emma."

You tilt your head, her words are puzzling, and you're trying now to decipher the meaning. She saves you the time, though.

"Whenever he talks about you, I feel that fear. Whenever he threatens you, and I can't find you, I feel that fear. You, Emma. I feel it for you."

She looks away now, the quiet words she uttered hitting both of you in the heart. You take a few seconds to digest what she said, knowing full well that she had meant it. She knew exactly what you were saying, the pain that you felt, the fear, and she felt it for you everyday. You didn't know what to say; how to react. Could that mean she felt the same way? Could that mean she loved you? No. You pushed that out of your head, it was an impossible thought. You're important to her, but it's not love. It can't be.

"Would you please leave me for a minute?" she whispers, turning her head away and looking at the wall.

You nod, secretly you're grateful that she asked for a minute. It gives you the chance to choke down the new feelings, and to change the dirty sheets. You strip them back and throw them in the hall before putting on a new set of sky blue sheets that you know to be her favorite. You reach down to the pillows, smelling Regina's distinct perfume of honey and strawberries, and the others- you pull back- smell of her husband. You throw those pillows out completely, running to your room quickly to grab a few of your own. You're staying with her tonight, of that you're sure of. You'll make sure to be up before it could cause trouble, but there's no way you're leaving her tonight.

By the time you've done all of that, you figure it's been long enough for Regina to be done. You knock lightly on the door to her bathroom, not wanting to barge in should it be considered rude. You know deep down that it probably wouldn't bother her, but you decide against it anyway. She answers you on the first knock, it was one of those moments where your hand was still in the air to knock again. She had changed into an undershirt and plain briefs, her hair still wet and hung in loose ringlets down her sides.

You didn't even know what she was doing until she was wrapped around you. It didn't take more than a few seconds for you to wrap your arms around her, pulling her slim body to yours. Her arms remain around your neck for quite a few minutes, but you don't mind. She's not crying, just holding on to you; and you're happy to let her do it. Whatever makes her feel better at this point. Once again, it's the small victories.

She releases her grip on you and steps back, finding something interesting to look at on the ground. You take her hand, gently guiding her to the bed, where she climbs in and stares at the ceiling. By the time you make your way to the other side of the bed, you notice that she's swapped her pillow for one of yours and you smile a little. You get in the bed and face her on your side, but she doesn't move. You feel kind of bad, she's probably worn out, but you want to talk to her. So, you gently touch her shoulder, trying to get her to turn over. It works, and you find yourself staring into her chocolate eyes.

"What was that all about? Before we got in bed?" you ask.

"Can't I just give you a hug?" she counters, but you know there was more than that.

"You _can,_ but I know you well enough to know that there was more to it. Please, let me in."

"I was just-" she sighs, "When I told you to leave for a minute, I got really scared that you might not come back. That you'd think I was mad or something. I don't know. I was just really glad that you came back."

You give her a small smile, "Oh, sweetheart." you reach out and touch her cheek, giggling softly when she leans into it.

"Please don't ever leave me." she whispers then, and the vulnerability in her eyes sends a pang to your heart.

"I would never leave you, Gina." you whisper back, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

She smiles at you then, and it's a genuine smile; one that warms you from your head to your toes. You laugh a little when she lets out a yawn, fisting her eyes like a small child. You don't think that she knows how cute she is, but you're determined to let her know.

"Alright then, sleepyhead. Go to bed, you need to rest." you tell her, holding the blanket up for her to turn on to her other side.

She snuggles up to you, and you wrap your arm around her waist. "Thank you for tonight, Emma. For everything you do. For saving my life, for dealing with all my problems. And really, thanks for the sheets."

You can hear the smile in her voice at the end, and it results in one of your own. Lightly, you kiss the back of her head, "Anytime, Gina." you breathe, "I'll always be here."


End file.
